onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Community Anime Nights
Alright, time to get the long awaited poll going. 22:52, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I hope you realize you can easily impliment a poll in your blog. 22:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Those kind of polls can be rigged. Please think before you speak. 22:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I say this poll is rigged. It said nothing about voting for only 2 options. Now my votes are suddenly invalid. Well, excuse me, Princess. I might as well not vote at all. 23:14, February 19, 2013 (UTC) "Vote for the anime you wish to watch below. You must be a registered user to vote. You may vote for 2 options." Check and mate. --They watched from the Sun, Since our lives had begun, They want us to be free, if only we could see... (talk) 23:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Don't bother Coffee. He's just being a moron. 23:16, February 19, 2013 (UTC) "You may vote for 2 options" Which is exactly what I did. I just also happened to vote a little more than that. If you wanted me to only vote 2 options, you should say "You may only vote for 2 options". This poll is rigged. 23:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) http://imageshack.us/a/img213/5613/avatar6feb8634e3d0128.png SeaTerror (talk) 23:43, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I may vote for two options. Or I may vote for five. Also, can someone direct me to the anime titled "Impel Down Arc"? It sounds mildly interesting. 04:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I think it's some rip-off of Cops where they didn't catch the guy. 04:58, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.. keep being morons. Doesn't help you one bit. 05:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) As long as it makes us happy, that's all that matters. 05:35, February 20, 2013 (UTC) As long as you keep being a moron, you won't be participating in anime night. 05:41, February 20, 2013 (UTC) hey i was just wondering when we were goin to watch the chosem arc i mean its been a long time scine this poll .... wait i could have just missed it also? 16:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The results could have been totally different if you had let MY votes in. 16:04, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Poll 1 Alright. Sabaody won. The day and time will be announced soon. ''' 1. Fairy Tail #SeaTerror (talk) 22:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC) # 04:41, February 20, 2013 (UTC) # 19:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) # 19:39, February 20, 2013 (UTC) # 14:06, February 21, 2013 (UTC) # 21:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC) 2. Naruto # 19:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) # 3. Bleach # 12:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC) # 4. Death Note # # 5. Hellsing # 23:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) haven't seen it/looks interesting #User:X-RAPTOR 14:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) #☠ [[User:Besty17|'''Besty]] [[User talk:Besty17|'17!']]' ☠' 17:55, February 20, 2013 (UTC) # 19:10, February 20, 2013 (UTC)I am in the last episodes so it would be nice to finish it with u. # 21:19, February 20, 2013 (UTC) # 6. Sabaody Archipelago Arc # 23:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) fairly short arc, would be a good start for this # 00:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Zori #dettles #--'☠ '[[User:Besty17|'Besty']] [[User talk:Besty17|'17!']]' ☠' 17:55, February 20, 2013 (UTC) # 19:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) # 19:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) #Shokoluffy 19:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) # 14:06, February 21, 2013 (UTC) # 21:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC) 7. Enies Lobby Arc # 00:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Zori # dettles # 04:41, February 20, 2013 (UTC) # 8.Impel Down Arc #SeaTerror (talk) 23:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC) # Sabaody So.. Sabaody won. Here's how we'll do this. This Saturday, at 5 PM EST, I will stream the first 5 episodes of the arc. On Sunday, at the same time, I will stream the next 5 episodes of the arc. The following Saturday, the next 5, same time. Then Sunday, the last 6. 01:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Two months later and you still follow the rigged poll? Tsk tsk... 02:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) You can come Nada, now stop with the silly comments. 02:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC) http://www.ustream.tv/channel/galaxy9000 will be the stream. Might be a little past 5. Really depends on when the Ghibli movie I'll be streaming at 3 ends. 23:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC)